<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support: Naesala and Makalov by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890960">Support: Naesala and Makalov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Supports [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Debt, Fanmade Support Conversation, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry fandom but you'll have to see them interact again</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makalov &amp; Naesala (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Supports [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry fandom but you'll have to see them interact again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Hello, Makalov.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Agh! King Naesala!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You seem surprised to see me.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Well… I-I mean, what could such an esteemed person would want to do with a lowly scum like myself?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You know exactly what I want.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Uhm… To become friends?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You know, the more you act like this, the more I’m going to raise your debt.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Please, no! It was just a joke! I was joking!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Where’s the money owe me, then?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Yes?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>I’m sorry! I’ll have your money soon!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You do realize that there are still interests in play, right? If you don’t pay me now, you’ll owe me even more next time.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>It’s not my fault I get paid so little!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Aren’t you an Ozna knight? With what they pay you, you should’ve been able to pay me back at least two months ago, I did the math.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Wait, did you really?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Of course I did, this isn’t a game. If you won’t pay, then be prepared to--</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>No, please! Just give me one last chance! I promise I’ll get everything next time!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You already tried to pull this and look where this has gotten you. You have nobody to blame but yourself.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>But I mean it this time! Truly!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Fine, I’ll give you one last chance.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Oh thank you so much--</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>But if you don’t have it next time either, I’ll make you wish you were never born.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>G-gulp!</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>A-aaah… No worries! I’ll have your money, all of it! *leaves*</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>This guy… Why did he even think it was a good idea to ask money from <em>me</em>?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Oh well, at least it’s entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Still nothing?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Agh--! King Naesala! You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that, you’ll kill me!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Oh don’t worry about it. With all the money you have, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>I don’t know if I should be happy about it or not…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>It doesn’t matter what you think. What matters is if you have my money or not.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>About that…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Let me guess, you don’t have it.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>I’m close, though! I’ve almost reached the sum I owe you.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Somehow I doubt it.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Oh come on, not even a bit of faith on your pal?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>We aren’t pals.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>I may have an idea to solve this.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Really? What’s that?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>I know you have a weakness for gambling, so how about we make a wager?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>… Go on.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>I’ll let you choose the wager. If you win, I’ll cancel your debt, and if I win, you’ll owe me double. What do you say?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Is that it? This is going to be easy.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Or maybe, you know what… I refuse the offer.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>You refuse?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Not that it isn’t a very tempting and generous offer, but… It’s too risky.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>How so? I’m making you choose the wager exactly to make things easier for you.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Exactly, it’s too easy. How can I not know you haven’t planned something already?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>How would I plan for something I don’t know?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Knowing you, you’d find something.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>I-I mean… Because you are so cunning and cleaver! I didn’t mean to insult you!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Spare the flattery, it doesn’t work on me.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>I’ll let you off the hook this time, but the next time you better have what you owe me.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>I will! Promise!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>*leaves*</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Oof, what a scary man.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Next time I’ll better have his money, or else I’ll be done for!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Makalov: </strong>E-ehm… King Naesala.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Oh, look who it is. I don’t think you’ve ever approached me this voluntarily. What is it?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Here.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>This is…</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>The sum I owed you, or at least, a part of it.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Only a part?</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Yes, I… Look, where was I supposed to get more, in these times? It’s not like I’m currently getting paid. This is all I could get.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>But it’s still not enough.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov:</strong> I know that! B-but I was thinking that, at least, if I give you a part now, you could cut some interests?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>C’mon! Things are already dire as they are! Have some mercy!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Sigh. Well, at least you have given me a part.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>And you know what? I’m feeling generous today, so I’m just going to accept this as payment and nothing else.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>… Really?</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Yes. I think we’ve both wasted too much time and energy in this affair as it is.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Oh… I mean! I thank you, King Naesala.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Well, if this is over, then I should really go. Y’know, I’m a busy guy after all.</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Oh I’m sure.</p>
<p><strong>Makalov: </strong>Um, so… Goodbye!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Look how quickly he runs!</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>…</p>
<p><strong>Naesala: </strong>Well, at least I’ve got some entertainment out of it. Still I don’t think I’ll ever lend him money again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>